Le voeu de Yunho
by emma-aima
Summary: Il n'y a pas assez de fanfic YunJae en français, non ? En résumé Yunho et Jaejoong ont du mal à se comprendre mais finalement ils s'aiment, ça on tout le monde le sait. TVXQ DBSK / YAOI LIME / soit un OS Yunjae pour se faire plaisir quoi


J'ai lu ça: "Yunho said he didn't mind with Yunjae fanfic. Since Yunho was the 'seme' and JJ was the 'uke' XD"

et j'ai immédiatement eu envie de satisfaire Yunho en lui permettant d'être le uke dans une fanfic XD ! Voilà l'explication du titre ^^

* * *

1 soirée

* * *

_ Yunhoooo~ !

En me tortillant pour échapper à ses bras je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il me gênait. Maintenant je le regrette. Il n'est pas du genre à insister, dès qu'il a comprit [qu'il a cru comprendre, cet idiot, tu es un idiot Yunho!] il m'a laissé continuer de faire la cuisine [il a abandonné la partie en me laissant tel un chiot sur une aire d'autoroute!]. « Aaah », pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ? Que pense t-il de moi maintenant ? Que je suis chiant ? Que j'ai mes humeurs de fille, genre ''j'ai mes règles'' ? Ou bien que j'ai supporté toute la journée qu'il me tripote pour notre fanservice et que j'en peux plus ? « Aaah », je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je déteste ce qui se passe devant les cameras !

YC_ Hyung ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu pousses des cris de hamster...

JJ_ Que ? Hahaha ! Tu peux me faire le cri du hamster parce que là j'imagine pas du tout le son !

YC_ Je le fais tellement moins bien que Junsu que je préfère lui laisser ce talent.

JJ_ Yunho m'a déjà proposé de m'aider mais je l'ai envoyé chier.

YC_ C'est con ça.

JJ_ Ouais.

YC_ Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, Hyung. Tu n'es pas obligé de cuisiner pour nous cinq tous les soirs tu sais. En rentrant au dortoir on est tous fatigués, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait trouver l'énergie de s'imposer de faire le ménage et la cuisine comme tu le fais. Comment te dire ça... c'est comme si tu continuais d'agir comme si tu étais filmé. Détends toi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te détendre une fois qu'on est entre nous ? Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse. T'es pas obligé de jouer le rôle de l'élément féminin du groupe. On dira quand même dans les interviews que ''Jaejoong est comme ça'' !

Il me gratifia d'un sourire taquin, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il venait de confirmer ce que je craignais : ils partaient tous du principe que je jouais un rôle pendant nos fan-meeting et que celui que j'étais aux dortoirs devait être le vrai Jaejoong... Il y a aussi des gens qui sont plus à l'aise sur scène ! Ça doit être dur à comprendre pour ceux qui luttent contre le trac mais la scène est mon Paradis, de tous les points de vue.

_ … Merci, Chunnie. Ce … ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur vous, c'est vrai je suis parfois fatigué.

Chunnie me regarda avec insistance et j'eus l'impression qu'il me disait pas télépathie « J'ai bien compris que je n'obtiendrais pas de confession ce soir mais j'attends toujours. Tu finiras par me le dire. »

Pffffff~

Avant de réunir tout le monde pour manger, j'ai regardé que personne ne vienne dans la cuisine et en fermant les yeux je me suis laissé aller en posant ma tête sur mon bras replié sur le plan de travail. Il me faut beaucoup plus d'énergie pour avoir l'air heureux et insouciant dans cet appartement que sur scène.

Sur scène je sais ce que je dois dire et mes amis répondent toujours positivement à ce que je fais. Yunho me gronde parfois en arrivant dans les backstages parce que j'ai fait une erreur mais la plupart du temps je profite encore de l'énergie de la scène et j'ai l'impression que mon Yunho me couve des yeux. Cette sensation, je veux retourner sur scène pour ressentir ça à nouveau, vite.

_ Eh, tout le monde ! C'est kimchi pour tout le monde !

Un bruit joyeux de portes et de pas arriva vers la table, comme dans une famille nombreuse. Les repas étaient toujours une occasion de déconner, même si ils étaient fatigués.

En commençant à manger, le leader fit son commentaire habituel :

_ Humhuuum !

Qu'il précisait d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste pendant qu'il mâchait sa première bouchée. Les autres garçons en profitaient pour complimenter eux aussi Jaejoong. Non seulement ils appréciaient sa cuisine mais surtout ils étaient contents de n'avoir ni à cuisiner eux même ni à se soucier de commander quelque chose. Voir la nourriture leur rendait l'énergie et le sourire immédiatement. Alors il commençaient à plaisanter et à chahuter, comme leurs fans pouvaient les imaginer le faire, sauf qu'il était déjà 23h et que les 16 premières heures de la journée n'avaient été que sueur, et angoisse quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire ce qu'on leur demandait pour le nouveau concept.

_ Yunho ! Non~ !... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! … Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire tout seul !

_ Jiji, comment pourrais je te laisser faire la vaisselle alors que tu as l'air de trouver ça si horrible ?

A la fin du repas les hobaes du groupe se souriaient en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, en s'amusant du spectacle de leurs aînés qui se battaient presque pour faire la vaisselle à la place l'un de l'autre. Jae s'était collé contre le dos de Yunho qui était posté à l'évier, le suivant dans ses mouvements de gauche à droite, évier, égouttoir, évier, en gémissant des ''YunhoO~'' dont on se savait pas trop si ils sonnaient comme des reproches ou des remerciements. Ou alors s'il s'extasiait de l'héroïsme de Yunho face à la vaisselle (!).

Ils considéraient comme des bons signes les marques de l'amitié étrange, entre la sur-protection et la soumission mutuelle qui liait leur deux aînés et qui assurait aussi l'unité du groupe. Quand Yunho eut fini la vaisselle Jaejoong et lui restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre mais pas suffisamment longtemps. Juste quelques secondes. Avec les heures d'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui, ils étaient fatigués et plus très réactifs pour prendre la décision de se bouger, leurs cadets ne pensèrent rien de plus. Changmin sourit quand son leader déclara qu'il allait aller dormir sans plus tarder. Il en profita pour se diriger lui aussi vers sa chambre sans cesser de lire le truc qui semblait le passionner en ce moment.

_ Bonne nuit Hyung.

Yunho se doutait bien que Changmin allait lire encore un bon moment avant de songer à dormir pour être en forme demain mais il était tout de même satisfait en tant que leader de le voir s'aligner sur son rythme. Changmin était toujours celui qui l'écoutait. Il lui sourit, Changmin releva légèrement le nez de son livre et sourit comme pour dire ''je t'ai entendu sourire, Hyung, moi aussi je t'adore''. Mais ils se disaient rarement se genre de choses explicitement.

_ Eh, demain 7 heures,

rappela t-il simplement à Junsu et Yoochun affalés dans le canapé.

Des gémissements lui répondirent.

Après que Yunho et Changmin eurent disparus, Jae se sentait inexplicablement mélancolique. Il se dit que c'était sans doute l'animation qui régnait chez lui H 24 qui lui manquait. Chez lui il y avait toujours une de ses sœurs en train de profiter tardivement de la salle de bains enfin libre, ou sa mère en train de préparer par avance le petit déjeuner de demain. Il commença à ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient laissé traîner en rentrant au dortoir exténués tout à l'heure. Quand ils rentraient au dortoir ils étaient toujours exténués, il leur semblait qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir davantage mal dans tout leur corps d'avoir refait et refait la chorégraphie de leur prochain single ou se sentir davantage vidés après que leurs professeurs de chant aient passé la journée à les torturer à coup de ''ce n'est pas cette voix, ça doit être plus, ça doit être moins, mais tu vas réussir à me sortir cette voix oui ou non, ça fait combien d'années que tu t'entraînes ?''.

Ils avaient juste envie de retirer leurs chaussures, de se doucher, ils se mettaient à rire de ce qui s'était passé dans les studio, que ça ait été une bonne journée ou une horrible.

Jae rassemblait les chaussettes qui traînaient dans l'entrée pour les mettre au sale et éclata d'un rire sonore en se demandant pourquoi il avait cru nécessaire de vérifier si le T-shirt que Yunho avait balancé là avait besoin d'être lavé. Évidemment qu'il sentait fort la transpiration du lead dancer !

Ses deux acolytes, son soul mate et son petit frère de cœur, relevèrent leur nez pour voir ce qui avait un tel effet euphorisant sur leur incontrôlable aîné... qui était en train de se rouler par terre en tenant près de son visage le T-shirt sale de Yunho.

JS_ Hyung, tu n'es pas la bonne tu sais, laisse nous nous occuper de nos affaires.

YC_ Junsu, tais toi.

JS_ Quoi, je... Ooh, je disais pas ça dans un sens méchant, pourquoi tu me dis de me taire, je dis que Hyung mérite plus de respect.

JJ_ Mais non, c'est moi qui aime bien ranger, ça me détends.

YC_ Ça te détend à ce point... ?

Yoochun eu un air suspicieux mais n'en dit pas plus.

En laissant encore passer presque une demi-heure à rire ensembles à cause de l'attitude incompréhensible de Jaejoong, ils s'étaient dirigés vers leurs chambres et Jaejoong fut le dernier dans le couloir. Il regarda du côté de la chambre de Yunho puis entra dans sa propre chambre, comme à regret, il n'allait pas dormir jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et il le savait. Pour passer le temps, et chercher à combler ce qui lui manquait pour être capable de dormir, il regarda la centaines de selca de Yunho et lui qu'il avait sur son téléphone. Il songea au bonheur que des centaines de milliers de fans shippers de ''YunJae'' auraient à posséder toutes ces photos. On les voyait lui et son leader, proches l'un de l'autre pour tenir sur le petit format de l'écran du portable, faire la même chose au même moment. Dans les studios où on les maquillait, partageant une boisson pendant une pause dans une salle de danse... Il se dit que, tout compte fait, il ne possédait pas grand chose de plus sur ''YunJae'' que ses fans shippers. Il revient sur l'écran titre et vérifia que son portable était bien réglé pour sonner tout à l'heure, à sept heures, et le posa au sol à côté du lit. Il décida de dormir, des larmes mouillaient ses yeux fatigués en les brûlant.

* * *

2 ème jour

* * *

Quand la musique de TVXQ retenti du téléphone portable Jaejoong fut certains qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se lever.

Pourtant il ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà. Il avait été réveillé une première fois par la musique de TVXQ chanté en live par Yunho dans la salle de bains. Puis une deuxième fois par les plaintes aiguës de Junsu qui se trouvait bloqué à la porte de cette même salle de bains. Ça c'était il y a un quart d'heure, Yunho vient poser sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer en appelant :

_ Ha, Jaejonngie !

Avant d'aller en faire autant de Yoochun.

Ah, les matins sont si violents...

J'adore mon boulot.

J'adore TVXQ.

Je suis bon dans ce que je fais.

Jaejoong se força une seconde à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il avait fini le lycée et cherché un job ou entreprit des études dans un domaine ''raisonnable''...

...il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde de plus qu'il était déjà dans la pièce commune, les cheveux mouillés mais prêt à partir pour les studios sans savoir comment ça s'était fait. Non mais sérieusement, à la limite il pouvait s'imaginer en fan de TVXQ, mais un monde sans TVXQ, sans Bigaest ! Vous savez, en réalité, avant TVXQ le monde n'existait pas vraiment. Il n'était que le passé et Jae ne faisait qu'y grandir lentement en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait fait vivre ici et maintenant et ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie, jusqu'au jour où il avait comprit que Jung Yunho était le centre du monde. Depuis ce jour il n'avait cesser de graviter autour de Yunho, devenant naturellement ami avec ceux qui faisaient de même. Et voilà, la genèse du monde se soldant par la découverte de l'atome TVXQ.

Le dernier électron les rejoignit en se justifiant « Mais j'étais déjà en retard quand j'ai pu rentrer dans la salle de bains ! » et l'ascenseur commença à descendre vers le parking souterrain où une voiture, assez grande pour eux cinq et leur manager, les attendait. Jaejoong attrapa la main de Yunho et leva son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Yunho se serra contre lui en dirigeant son regard vers l'objectif dès qu'il comprit l'intention de Jae mais demanda après :

_ Pourquoi tu prends une photo dans l'ascenseur ?

_ Comme ça.

Parce que ce jour avec toi est important. Parce qu'être avec toi est la raison pour laquelle je vais encore affronter ce jour.

Leur manager commença immédiatement à leur rappeler leur emploi du temps, la journée de travail commençait dans la voiture. L'après midi ils avaient une émission à enregistrer mais ils ne prendraient pas la matinée pour se reposer car ils devaient avancer l'enregistrement de l'album.

_ Eh, Jae... Jae...

La main de Yunho se posant sur son bras ramena son attention.

_ Oui.

_ Je peux parler des photos pour l'émission ?

_ Desquelles ?

_ Celles que tu prends tout le temps, du fait que tu aimes nous prendre en photo... Il faut dire des choses que les fans seront contents de savoir.

_ Surtout contentes.

_ Oh Jaejoongie, tu es fâché ?

CM_ Il veut des fan-boys !

YH_ Mais il en a. Mais les fan-boys attendent juste la sortie de l'album non ? Haha … Jae, quelque chose te tracasse... ''fan-girls'' ? … ''Album'' ? Hum, ''enregistrement'' ?

Le cadet qui avait le rôle d'aîné sonda quelques instant les réactions de son protégé à ce mot.

YH_ Jaejoong, pourquoi les enregistrements te stressent toujours autant alors que c'est toi qui a la plus belle voix ?

JJ_ Hein, mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Junsu est systématiquement meilleur que moi, les professeurs sont toujours élogieux avec lui et il fini toujours les enregistrements avant nous !... Ou avant moi en tout cas.

YH_ Jae, Junsu est très bon, mais toi tu es l'âme de TVXQ. En tant que leader je suis fier de tous les membres, mais au final ce sont tes lignes qui donnent à la chanson son cœur. La prod non remet une mélodie, un texte, nous devons le chanter bien, toi tu es celui qui souffre pour cette chanson, en te prenant la tête pour comprendre comment placer ta voix, sans forcément suivre les directives. Forcément ça ne plaît pas aux directeurs de chants, mais sans ça ces chansons resteraient des produits industriels, alors je te soutiendrais toujours dans tes disputes avec la prod. Et tu as le droit aussi de prendre plus de temps. Tu veux essayer de la chanter maintenant ? Je te fais la partie mélodique.

Yunho commença à chanter une mélodie sans paroles que Jaejoong écoutait en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. C'était une chanson qui parlait d'amour, Jae se colla un peu plus contre Yunho, même si il ne chantait pas fort, pour garder un minimum d'intimité malgré la présence des autres, il ressentait la mélodie dans la respiration de Yunho qui soulevait ses épaules et son ventre. Il commença à chantonner, puis ils arrivèrent au parking souterrain des studios et ils durent ''se séparer''. Yunho lui lança un regard désolé car ils n'avaient pas pu finir la chanson.

JJ_ Bon, finissons vite ce qu'on a à faire ici pour ne pas être en retard aux studios TV ! J'ai trop envie de m'amuser pendant ce talk show moi, pas vous ?

Yunho éclata de rire : visiblement Jae n'était plus stressé. Il avait toujours autant de mal à le suivre, des fois il se demandait si l'ange du groupe ne serait pas un peu bipolaire.

Un Jaejoong qui se sent aimé par son Yunho devient un super Hero.

Comme Jaejoong avait emballé son enregistrement avec brio, ils avaient le temps de tenir une réunion de stratégie pour l'émission. Il s'agissait de faire de la promotion bien sûr, mais aussi d'offrir un spectacle amusant à la fois pour les téléspectateurs habituels et pour leurs cassies chéries.

Qu'allons nous raconter ?

Yunho est très bon pour écrire des fanfictions. D'ailleurs ne l'a t-il pas déjà dit une fois ?

Comme une fille, je veux dire ''comme mes sœurs'', il lit des shonen mangas en s'inquiétant davantage des relations entre les personnages que de la progression de l'histoire. Mon Yunho Yah avec la sensibilité d'une fille, hihi, il sait ce qu'elles vont aimer, ce qui les inquiète, alors ils veut leur dire que je cuisine bien, que je suis la maman, lui le papa, et Changmin notre enfant. Comme ça, tu vois, nous montrons que nous sommes unis.

Sur scène, je vais oublier que les déclarations et les gestes amoureux de Yunho ont été décidés en réunion de travail. Pourquoi suis je comme ça ? Pourquoi je veux toujours y croire ?

Mon Yunho Yah avec sa sensibilité si fragile, c'est de ta faute si je passe du bonheur à la tristesse tous les jours.

Hi five.

Faisons une étoile avec nos doigts. Sourions.

* * *

3 heures du matin

* * *

_ Jae ?

Au ton de la voix j'ai l'impression que c'est ma mère qui me parle. Enfin, façon de parler parce que ma mère ne m'adresserait jamais ce genre de reproche, comme si c'était de ma faute...

YH_ C'est plus possible Jaejoong. Tu ne dors toujours pas.

JJ_ Toi non plus.

YH_ [soupire] Je viens juste de me réveiller par hasard, et tu le sais. ET HEUREUSEMENT que c'est arrivé, que je te prennes enfin la main dans le sac. Je m'en doutais à voir ta tête, t'as de plus en plus l'air d'un zombi, sans maquillage !

JJ_ Heureusement que le maquillage existe, ça nous permet de donner une image différente des aléas de la réalité.

YH_ Jiji, si tu ne dormais pas juste cette nuit, ça serait un aléas, mais ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Tu es complètement insomniaque.

JJ_ A qui la faute ?!

YH _ Hein ?

Ne voulant pas se fâcher, le leader préféra sourire gentiment.

YH_ Il y a un sens à ce que tu dis là ?

JJ_ Tu me fatigue Yunho !

YH_ Raison de plus pour dormir...

JJ_ Mais arrête, arrête (!)

Yunho commençait à s'inquiéter, sentant que Jae était sur le point de se mettre à sangloter comme un enfant. Il se demandait comment il devrait réagir. Jaejoong était parfois si passionnel, trop à fleur de peau, ça lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

JJ_ Tu te rends compte de ma vie ? Elle est pathétique !

YH_ Heu, mais J/

JJ_ Aux studios c'est « Oh Jaejoong, tu as la plus belle voix », « Jaejoong, beatbox pour moi, je préfère danser avec ta voix », à la TV c'est « Jaejoongiiiiiiii~ » et ta main sur ma cuisse et câlin et « Jaejoong a de beaux cheveux » Jaejoong ci Jaejoong ça et en backstage c'est « EH JIJI ! Ton bras n'était pas bien placé », « Toi et Junsu vous êtes partis dans une interprétation trop libre, ça a déstabilisé Minmin, on chante à cinq ! » puis pour finir, à la maison, plus rien n'existe, tu n'es plus ni fâché ni amoureux ni rien ! Ma vie n'est qu'un spectacle mais en réalité elle est vide !

YH_ Wahou okay... Ah. …. Est ce que c'est pas normal que je t'encourage et que je te signale aussi... certaines choses ? Je me suis excusé pour LA fois où je t'ai vraiment grondé.

JJ_ Est ce que je te parle de ça ? Je te parle de notre couple, de YunJae !

YH_ Ok, ok, laisse moi du temps... YunJae est pour les fans, pour les rendre heureux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, seulement... c'est différent. On ne peut pas aller au même rythme. On ne peut pas faire les choses de la même façon en vrai que dans euh ''YunJae'' euuh, parce que c'est un jeu, et toi et moi, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ça répond à ta question ?

JJ_ … Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre au moins quatre fois pendant que tu parlais. …

…

Mais attend un peu, t'es un embobineur Yunho : t'as répondu là ? Mais pas du tout. « Toi et moi ce n'est pas un jeu » ça veut tout dire et rien ! Jouer à YunJae te dégoûte en réalité !

Des larmes de colère commençaient à couler sur les joues de l'androgyne à l'apparence si fragile mais Yunho ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, lui qui était peut être le plus fragile en réalité, il perdit tout self-control en voyant tant de douleur sur le visage de son trésor.

YH_ Non ! Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes Jaejoong ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment !

Il l'avait saisit par les épaules, comme pour le forcer à rester.

JJ_ Vraiment comme (?)

YH_ Comme j'aimerais une femme ! Comme je devrais aimer une fille, mais je t'aime toi ! Tu es le seul que j'aime, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer une fille ! Ni une autre personne.

JJ_ Yunho, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça avant ?

Puis, en faisant attention aux mains de Yunho crispées sur ses épaules, Yunho dont les épaules tremblaient alors qu'il se tenait la tête baissée comme un repentant, la réponse lui parut évidente : il avait peur, tout simplement.

JJ_ Yunho, my lovely Yunho Yah, tu es vraiment un idiot. Puisque moi aussi je t'aime, pourquoi veux tu que je pense du mal de toi ? C'est OK pour moi que tu m'aimes comme une fille, je vais devenir tout comme une fille pour toi.

Jaejoong attira Yunho contre son cœur avec pour seule intention de le réconforter et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux sur le lit de Jaejoong, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se sentaient juste bien et enfin le cœur en repos.

* * *

4 personnes dans le secret

* * *

[journal intime de Jaejoong]

Mes chères fans,

je ne peux pas vous en parler librement, mais j'ai un problème. Yunho se moque de moi. Depuis cette nuit où nous sortons ensemble la seule chose qui a changée … c'est que nous avons encore plus de yaoi-facts ! Hah, vous devez penser que tout va bien pour moi, ma chère sœur le pense aussi. Mais en réalité je ne suis pas satisfait. Je peux l'écrire puisque c'est mon journal : je veux coucher avec Yunho (´¬｀) ! Mais il ne va jamais jusqu'au bout ! Nous n'avons encore jamais eu une seule relation complète !

Quand il s'arrête après m'avoir embrassé et câliné, je veux étriper cet homme, je veux le battre, je veux le menotter au lit et le violer ! Mais je ne peux pas puisque je l'aime ! Yunhoo ! Pourquoi après m'avoir fait tant pleurer tu me frustre autant ?

Ah, pendant que j'écris ces lignes je porte la bague que Yunho m'a offerte. Sur les photos vous ne pouvez voir qu'un anneau en argent assez simple, pour faire masculin d'après Yunho, mais en vrai elle est magnifique, surtout ce qui est gravé à l'intérieur... ah, vous êtes jalouses n'est ce pas ? Même si cette relation est platonique, je suis heureux. Seulement, pardonnez moi si je provoque un peu trop Yunho en public.

[dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'hôtel]

Jae lui caressait le dos et la nuque comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant, l'appelant « My baby » et au bout d'un moment il cru que Yunho ronronnait …

JJ_ Non, Yunho ? Tu ronfles (?!)

YH_ Hum, non... je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais en train de m'endormir, c'est parce que tes caresses sont trop agréables.

JJ_ C'est surtout parce que l'amour ne te rendra pas insomniaque.

YH_ Oh, là, je sais sentir le reproche...

Avec un peu d'inquiétude il se hissa au niveau de Jaejoong et effleura ses lèvres des siennes mais son amant lui refusa d'entrouvrir la bouche pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'aurait pas comme ça.

JJ_ Bon début.

En détournant la tête pour jouer le difficile, Jae sourit, c'était agréable tout de même, les caresses délicates d'un Yunho rendu inquiet, fébrile, prêt à tout. Il l'allongea sur le lit, alors Jae cessa son manège sadique et se montra coopératif. Sa docilité semblait rassurer Yunho qui poussait des petits soupirs d'aise en vénérant son corps, le couvrant de baisers avec dévotion. Offert, l'androgyne attendait que son petit ami soit prêt à aller plus loin. Alors que Yunho ne le violentait jamais, Jae aurait plutôt dit qu'il le faisait languir. Il se décida enfin à le toucher _vraiment_, Jae vit des étoiles dès que la main chaude de Yunho se glissa sur lui, commençant à le masser comme un garçon sait qu'un garçon du même âge le veut.

Jae savait qu'il partait trop vite, il s'en voulait un peu de partir si facilement, il voulait protester mais Yunho s'empara de sa bouche alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'embrassa profondément, comme il le faisait rarement, son baiser montrait l'art simple inspiré par une passion sincère et la pureté du manque de pratique. Jae ne pouvait pas douter qu'il était son premier. Ces pensés romantiques et le fait de se sentir tant choyé augmentait son plaisir et lui retirait toute volonté. Hah nn Yunho Yah !

_ Yunho~ umh, vient, maintenant, vient maintenant.

Yunho glissa ses mains le long du torse de Jae, jusqu'à ses hanches. Si son visage pouvait être qualifié ''d'aussi beau qu'une fille'', son corps était indiscutablement celui d'un homme, ses muscles étaient durs et ses hanches étroites. Sa peau, douce et diaphane lui donnait malgré tout un aspect fragile, surtout au bas de son ventre et au creux de ses cuisses, Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'y laisser une marque avant de lui accorder de l'achever avec sa bouche sur son point névralgique.

_ Ha, Yunho, tu abuses.

_ Les cassies ne pourront pas le savoir...

_ Mais j'ai un shooting, et je vais me changer plusieurs fois, tu sais bien que les stylistes vont entrer comme ça ! En plus y'en a qui sont pas hétéros, quand ils me voient avec un suçon sur la cuisse ils comprennent que c'est un mec qui me l'a fait. Me demande pas comment mais ils me jettent un regard et je sais qu'ils le savent.

_ Les stylistes te jettent des regards ?!

_ Yunho~ tu sais que nous sommes des idols tous les deux : des tas de gens nous jettent des regards. Et même des hommes. Est ce que tu as pensé qu'en aimant un homme tu serais à l'abri que je me fasse désirer par d'autres ''partenaires potentiels'' ?

_ Quand même, y'a une différence entre être fan et mater.

_ Muhahahahahahahh hahahaha ! Quand j'vais dire ça à Junsu ! Il va se foutre de ta gueule pendant un an ! Hahaha ! Mais non mon Yunho, les fans elles ne te matent pas, quand elles hurlent parce que tu danses devant elles c'est parce qu'elles admirent la façon dont tu ne fais qu'un avec la musique. Aaaah Yunho, tu es vraiment trop, je t'aime ! Aah, Yunho, prends moi encore.

Non, pas comme ça, je veux le faire vraiment.

_ Tu veux dire (?) … Ça va te faire mal alors j'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je peux te faire jouir autrement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'en ai pas vraiment envie.

_ OK... ça c'est dit.

_ Jaejoongie !

_ Non, ne me touches plus. J'ai plus envie moi non plus.

_ Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

_ C'est bon, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et tu ne m'as toujours rien fait, je me leurrais en me disant que t'avais besoin que je t'encourage.

_ Oh Jaejoongie … Je ne savais pas trop, je me suis beaucoup demandé ''que devrais je faire'' je te le jure. Changminie m'avait conseillé de faire comme ça et j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison.

_ Q-U-O-I ? Changmin ? Tu en as parlé avec Changmin ? De notre sexualité ?

_ Ben enh il s'y connaît, enfin j'veux dire il … est documenté. Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami.

_ T'as préféré mater des films pornos avec ton meilleur ami plutôt que de t'en remettre à moi sincèrement !? Et tu te fais passer pour le garçon clean et angélique ?! Eh ben tu peux retourner à ta documentation d'otaku pervers et t'en contenter ad vitam éternam parce que t'obtiendras plus rien de moi ! J'en ai marre là !

_ « marre » ?

_ J'en ai marre de toi !

Jaejoong commença à le battre avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main : son peignoir, son oreiller... Le plus jeune quitta la chambre en se rhabillant en vitesse. Après que la porte se soit fermée dans son dos il entendit le bruit de la douche et les gestes énervés de Jae qui jetait des choses. Il aurait voulu rester à la porte jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong sorte, il envisagea même de rester là jusqu'au matin, mais il se fit violence en songeant qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer son attitude si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas qu'une rumeur retombe sur Jaejoong, il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur et alla s'installer seul au bar de l'hôtel. L'attitude de son petit ami était si incompréhensible à ses yeux qu'il avait la tête plutôt vide, mais au bout d'une heure l'atmosphère mélancolique qui se dégage de la solitude d'un tête à tête avec un verre d'alcool qu'on a pas envie de boire lui firent petit à petit voir les choses de la pire des façons.

_ Oh, Hyung, tu en fais une tête.

_ Changminie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

_ Je viens acheter un truc à manger. J'ai faim mais je ne veux pas appeler le service d'étage pour pas réveiller Yoochun. J'avais pas l'intention de boire de l'alcool, Hyung, je ne fais pas de bêtises, contrairement à toi.

_ Je ne bois pas.

_ Ton verre est plein. Tu es là depuis quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est il ?

_ 4h.

_ Ha. C'est un petit déjeuné de bonne heure alors.

_ Hyung !

_ Il m'a plaq... c'est fini. Il veux plus de moi.

Les larmes s'étaient misent à couler brutalement.

_ Oh, Hyung, ça je ne peux pas y croire. Vous êtes deux idiots tous les deux, voilà ce que je crois.

Il ne pouvait plus cesser de pleurer si facilement. Il fallait que toute la tension accumulée s'évacue jusqu'à la fin, c'était la seule solution maintenant que la soupape de self-control du leader avait lâchée. Changmin savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander de ravaler ses larmes. Il calcula qu'ils avaient encore presque trois heures avant que les autres ne se lèvent, c'était grandement suffisant.

_ Hyung, tu ne peux pas rester là, tout le monde te regarde. Tu es U-know Yunho.

… Il est juste saoul,

dit il simplement au barman en prenant Yunho à bras le corps pour le faire bouger dans un endroit discret. Malheureusement ils étaient dans un hôtel provisoirement car ils étaient en tournée, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se réfugier dans un de leurs coins d'intimité qu'ils avaient élus dans les locaux de la SM. Changmin lui fouilla les poches en maugréant que c'était gênant. Mais il était inutile de demander à Yunho si il avait sur lui les clefs de sa chambre ou de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. A le voir, et à soutenir son poids aussi, si il lui demandait, Yunho lui dirait sûrement que sa vie était finie et qu'il voulait mourir sur place, mais Changmin n'avait pas du tout envie de lui entendre dire ce genre de conneries.

_ Super, Hyung, tu es partis sans rien sur toi. Je voulais limiter le nombre de personnes dans le secret mais il va falloir passer par Yoochun aussi. Désolé, Hyung.

Changmin le ramena dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yoochun.

YC_ Grrrrrrr... Changmin, pourquoi tu m'allumes la lumière dans la figure ?

CM_ Pour te réveiller. On a un petit problème.

YC _ Mais mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Yoochun se leva immédiatement et contourna Changmin pour aller prendre Yunho dans ses bras.

CM_ Jaejoong et lui se sont disputés … Tu pourrais appeler Jaejoong-hyung pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Si c'est toi il devrait rapidement accepter.

Yoochun avait déjà été prendre son téléphone.

YC_ En entendant Yunho chialer comme ça il va rappliquer en urgence j'te le dis ! Sinon je lui fais sa fête, le sermon le plus long qu'il a encore jamais subit. Non mais j'te jure, des amours séparément mais des pourritures entre eux ! Allo Jae ? Oui, c'est moi, tu peux venir dans la chambre d'à côté ? Genre tout de suite et ne te cherches pas d'excuse.

Comme Yoochun l'avait dit, il lui suffit de tirer une plainte à Yunho en prononçant le nom de Jaejoong pour qu'ils entendent frapper à la porte.

Changmin espérait sans le dire que ça fasse un peu mal à Jaejoong. Mais il se gronda immédiatement d'avoir pensé une chose pareille.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh, Yunho ! Mon Yunho, mon bébé...

Évidement, Jae n'était pas un être monstrueux, il était la sensibilité même. Seulement Changmin avait parfois tendance à le voir comme le méchant à la longue de suivre les histoires sentimentales de ses deux aînés en se plaçant toujours du point de vue de son leader, dont il était aussi proche qu'un véritable frère.

CM _ C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? Tu as du lui dire un truc bien dégueulasse, comme tu sais le faire quand tu es contrarié et que tu tapes là où ça fait mal.

JJ_ Changmin, ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît !

CM_ Ben voyons.

JJ_ Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

CM_ Ben voyons.

JJ_ Ah oui … euh, j'ai fais un peu une bêtise … Vous m'aideriez à faire disparaître le bordel avant que le manager ne voit ça ?

CM_ « ça » ?

Yoochun et Changmin voyaient bien que Jaejoong était gêné, ils savaient qu'ils allaient l'aider quoi que « ça » puisse être mais ils jugeaient que c'était pas un mal que leur aîné fasse preuve d'un peu d'humilité en s'expliquant.

JJ_ J'étais vraiment fâché alors j'ai balancé en l'air l'intégralité du contenu de sa valise. Euh, par la fenêtre... j'aurais pas dû faire ça...

CM_ Mais c'est NORMAL qu'on t'ai pas laissé devenir le leader du groupe ! T'es complètement irresponsable ! Bon, tu t'occupes de Yunho, t'as environ deux heures pour le réparer, nous on va ranger le bordel et au matin on fera comme si on avait toujours occupé les chambres inverses, Junsu devrait gober et ça convaincra le manager.

YC_ T'as un certain sens du plan d'urgence. Bon, ne nous faites pas regretter de vous avoir laissé ensemble une fois de plus !

Yoochun et Changmin se dirent qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher, avant qu'il ne commence à y avoir de la circulation ou bien que des fans volent les affaires de Yunho et Jaejoong. Il peut y avoir des fans partout, peut être même qu'il y en avait parmi le personnel de l'hôtel !

* * *

CM_ Woh oh, oh lala !

YC_ On dirait que Jae a fait une putain de crise de nerfs dans cette chambre...

CM_ Face à un tel travail j'ai envie d'te dire « faisons de notre mieux ! ». … Je me demande si je suis horrible de penser ça, Chunnie, mais ça me rassure : il a souffert lui aussi ce soir, ça veut dire qu'il aime vraiment Yunho.

YC_ T'es pas plus horrible que Junsu et moi si tu l'es. On est souvent en colère contre Yunho aussi quand on voit Jaejoong se prendre la tête jour après jour. On est en colère aussi parfois contre les fans quand elles sont si insistantes pour avoir une déclaration yaoi. Elles ne se doutent pas que dire ces mots sur scène alors qu'ils n'y arrivent pas en privé les plonge dans une situation de plus en plus bloquée.

* * *

JJ_ Y-Yunho, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Jaejoong était surprit de voir Yunho aussi abattu. N'était il pas la personne la plus forte du monde ?

YH_ Tu vois … pourquoi je ne voulais pas commencer ? C'était plus facile quand c'était un amour à sens unique.

JJ_ Alors là, à moins que tu m'aie rencontré avant la première rencontre dont je me souvienne, quand est ce que tu aurais eu le temps de vivre un amour à sens unique ?! J'ai mis environ cinq secondes pour savoir que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour toi ! Et encore, c'est parce que j'étais vraiment troublé que j'ai été aussi lent à réussir à penser.

Jae put lire l'étonnement et le trouble dans les yeux de Yunho.

JJ_ Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai collé tous les jours, que j'ai été dire que je préférais ne pas être le leader, et enfin que je me suis entraîné si dur ? Si je t'ai dis des choses cruelles tout à l'heure, en fait je ne me souviens plus de tout ce que j'ai dis, mais comprends moi, ça fait quatre ans que je doute. Tu me gardes auprès de toi sans jamais répondre clairement à mes sentiments, je suis plus fatigué de ça que de tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis nos débuts.

YH_ J'ai vécu la même chose ! … Pardon Jaejoong.

JJ_ Ne demande pas pardon, montres moi que tu m'aimes. Je deviens fou.

YH_ Jaejoong, tu as pleuré ?

Jae préféra nier même si c'était évident. Ses yeux lui brûlait et il sentait les larmes séchées sur sa peau, il imaginait à quel point il devait avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés et à la réflexion il s'inquiéta un peu, se disant que ce n'était pas responsable pour une idole de ne pas prendre plus soin de son apparence.

JJ_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. … Et puis : toi aussi !

Depuis tout à l'heure il ne savait pas comment approcher Yunho, ce dernier restait assit par terre au pied du lit. Si seulement Changmin et Yoochun l'avaient assit sur le lit ça aurait été logique de s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il semblait qu'il leur ait glissé des mains quelques mètres après la porte de la chambre et il restait là comme un blessé grave qui ne pourrait décidément pas aller plus loin, il s'était juste adossé au mur.

Jaejoong se dit que même si ils avaient l'air de se comporter bizarrement …

En gardant l'oreiller qu'il avait prit dans ses bras pour se réconforter il alla s'asseoir sur la moquette à côté de Yunho et se colla contre lui.

Yunho se raccrocha à lui immédiatement, comme soulagé.

YH_ Jae ? Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

JJ_ Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Jae se redressa et attira Yunho vers lui, inversant les rapports de forces. Il voulait le réconforter en lui massant les épaules, il savait que ces gestes tendres diminuaient son anxiété. Il le fit s'allonger sur l'oreiller pour le masser en se positionnant assis sur ses fesses. Il n'était même pas animé par l'intention d'en profiter, si il avait déboutonné les vêtements de Yunho et tirait dessus pour les enlever l'un après l'autre, d'abord la chemise, ensuite le jean qui gênait aussi, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de ce contact, il en avait besoin pour se sentir à nouveau complet et en sécurité. Et vue la façon dont Yunho retrouvait son calme et commençait à ronronner, ils partageaient le même besoin. Jaejoong se rendait compte qu'à la faveur des émotions exacerbées, Yunho répondait très positivement au réconfort physique. Sans doute avait il besoin d'être rasséréné à hauteur de l'angoisse qu'il avait eu , aussi ses barrières habituelles étaient momentanément ouvertes.

JJ_ Yun-Ho … Est ce que tu aurais pris le rôle du dominant parce que tu estimes qu'être celui dont on prend soin est la meilleure place ?

YH_ Eh bien...

JJ_ Et ce depuis le début ?

Sous les mains de Jaejoong, Yunho essaya de se relever avec l'intention évidente de reprendre immédiatement ses responsabilités, avec un petit air désolé et inquiet qui fit sentir à Jaejoong qu'il allait encore s'excuser, il lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

JJ_ Chut ! C'est bon Yunho, n'en dit pas plus. Je suis fâché : tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu as voulu tout gérer en en faisant qu'à ta tête et sans rien me demander. Il va falloir te corriger de cette attitude... pour ton bien.

Jaejoong le pénétra avec un doigt, conscient qu'il allait un peu vite, mais il sentait le corps de Yunho si palpitant qu'il voulait voir si il ne trompait pas.

JJ_ Alors, ça fait mal ?

Yunho secoua la tête négativement. Il était si étonné qu'il ne pouvait penser à donner une réponse correcte telle que "Juste un peu" ou "ça va".

JJ_ Eh bien tu vois, au lieu d'avoir peur tu aurais dû me confier tes angoisses tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un ange Yunho, je ne serais pas arrêté par ce que tu sembles considérer être ton côté sombre, il se pourrait même que ça me séduise.

Comme il ne voulait pas torturer Yunho, il retira son doigt et lui souleva les hanches pour le préparer avec plus de douceur.

YH_ Pas avec ta langue ! Mon ange, non !

JJ_ Ça te fait mal de voir ton ange s'avilir entre tes cuisses ? …. J'ai donc trouvé le bon moyen de te punir~.

Jae se délecta des vaines protestations de Yunho qui avait beau dire "mais mon ange" n'en tenait pas moins sur ses genoux pour recevoir cette punition. Il poussait des gémissements qu'on aurait pu croire de pure détresse alors que Jae réussissait à glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de lui à la longue de travailler à le détendre. Néanmoins il se laissait faire … du moins si il avait le choix … cette fois ci ce n'était pas par jeu qu'il était fébrile ni par gentillesse qu'il était docile. Il avait dû s'avouer vaincu en glissant l'oreiller sous ses hanches pour les soutenir, il ne pouvait plus se tenir sur ses jambes quels que soient ses efforts, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Ils n'obéissaient qu'aux bouts des doigts de Jaejoong, qui provoquait à loisir contractions et abandon.

Quand il fut certain que Yunho ne pourrait y prendre que le plus grand plaisir, il fit reposer ses jambes sur ses épaules et le pénétra lentement et profondément, en savourant l'expression de son visage que personne d'autre que lui ne verrait jamais. Yunho ne pourrait même pas l'imiter si un jour il devait jouer une scène érotique, il ne pourrait même pas garder conscience d'une telle image de lui, d'être allé aussi loin dans le domaine du plaisir quand il reviendrait à lui après l'orgasme. Alors qu'il était fasciné par son visage où des larmes perlaient à ses yeux fermés, Yunho appela son nom et s'accrocha à lui, révélant toute la fragilité de son cœur. Alors Jaejoong bougea le plus tendrement possible, l'embrassa et le couvrit de tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Jaejoong eu juste la force de s'étirer jusqu'à saisir le coin de la couverture, ils y mirent se qu'il restait de leur forces pour la tirer sur eux, ils n'avaient plus du tout la force de bouger de là, se lever pour aller sur le lit ou même aux toilettes était in-envisageable.

* * *

Ce matin ils devaient se rendre à un fan-meeting qui faisait suite à leur concert.

YH_ Bonjour mon ange. Je t'aime.

JJ_ Moi aussi my baby. …

Un gémissement, adorable au oreilles de Jaejoong, échappa à Yunho qui venait de s'asseoir par terre pour s'étirer. Un air gêné apparu sur son visage, visiblement les expériences de la nuit se rappelaient à lui et ça n'était pas ce qu'il convenait d'appeler de la douleur … plutôt une sensation embarrassante, un peu honteuse, et qui risquait de se reproduire toute la journée …

JJ_ Je suis désolé mon Yunho yah. Ça ira pour le fan-meeting ? Tu pourras te sentir assez à l'aise ?

YH_ Hum, ça ira, je devrais être plus sexy que d'habitude normalement, non ?

JJ_ Ah non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que toutes les fans sachent !

Après s'être douchés ensembles, Yun et Jae se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs âmes sœurs respectives pour récupérer discrètement leurs affaires et surtout pour profiter du trajet jusqu'aux lieux du fan-meeting pour s'épancher. Ils avaient du mal à s'arrêter de glousser et pensaient eux même qu'ils avaient l'air suspects. Yoochun et Changmin s'entre regardèrent « Tiens, ils ne sont plus anxieux à l'idée de se lâcher la main ? Ils vont même accepter de monter dans des voitures séparées ? ». Ils n'en revenaient pas.

YH_ Jaejoong est un ange. Je l'ai vu. Il avait de grandes ailes blanches et il m'a soulevé du sol en me tenant contre lui. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir dormi un siècle, je me sentais parfaitement bien, comme si je venais de naître, parce que je n'avais aucune tension dans mon corps, comme si il n'avait encore jamais été utilisé. Hah(!) A part euh, rien mais – Yunho se mordit le doigt pour se calmer, devant un Changmin qui hésitait à comprendre ce qui avait l'air d'être - Mais quand j'ai regardé l'heure j'ai vu qu'il était impossible que j'ai dormi plus de trois ou quatre heures.

CM_ Ça s'arrange pas hein...

Changmin secoua la tête en pinçant ses lèvres pour retenir un sourire, tâchant de jouer un air soucieux.

CM_ … ton obsession psychotique pour Jaejoong. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Hyung, tu es son plus grand fan et ton travail t'oblige à être la pire des sasaeng, en plus tu es aussi son petit ami.

Il posa une main sur le front de Yunho, faisant mine de prendre sa température pour l'embêter.

CM_ On dirait que malgré tout tu arrives à rester en bonne santé.

YH_ Changmin, ça suffit, je vais me venger !

CM_ Je sais ! -Et pas seulement toi Hyung-

ajouta t-il tout bas en repensant à la petite machination dont lui et Yoochun avaient eu l'idée en refaisant les valises de leurs hyungs. Comme leurs hyungs ne faisaient que des bêtises ils avaient décidé de commettre quelques petites erreurs eux aussi, le journal intime de Jaejoong-hyung par exemple …

* * *

JJ_ … voilà. Je suppose qu'il y a des tords partagés.

YC_ Si c'est pour le titre de l'amoureux le plus crétin du monde, c'est réglo de votre part d'accepter de partager la médaille d'or exéquo ! Aller, essayez de ne plus nous faire des coups pareils. Pourquoi avez vous besoin de vous créer des tragédies ?

JJ_ Pardonne nous pour l'avenir, Yoochun. Je te jure que j'aime Yunho, et j'ai compris qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais nous allons encore créer de sacrées histoires. Lui et moi on est définitivement pas capable de mener une vie tranquille ! Est ce que tu me suivras ?

YC_ Bien sûr. Yunho est la passion qui t'anime mais ne suis-je pas ton âme sœur qui sera toujours là pour toi ?

[journal intime de Jaejoong]

Cher journal,

même à mes fans chéries je ne pourrais pas raconter ça.

Cette nuit à l'hôtel a plus ressemblée à un épisode de sit-com qu'à la vie correcte d'idols purs et cleans pour leurs fans. Pardonnez-moi m(_ _)m. Dorénavant, quand Yunho et moi nous retrouverons ensemble, nous oublierons complètement YunJae. Mais même ma sœur doit croire que YunJae est réel ! C'est plus sûre. S'il vous plaît, croyez que YunJae est réel et puis c'est tout.

Le vrai Yunho est si précieux ! Je suis incapable de trouver les mots pour en dire plus. Non seulement je vais l'aimer mais je vais me battre pour lui et briller pour lui. Quelque chose en moi à changé. Je me sens pousser des ailes. J'ai vu dans ses yeux la façon dont Yunho me voit, alors je vais devenir l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Je te le jure mon amour. Je vais devenir exactement comme je brille dans tes yeux pour que le rêve et la réalité ne fasse qu'un, pour que notre amour ne s'arrête jamais ni ne devienne jamais raisonnable, pour qu'on vive un rêve.


End file.
